<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"How are you two even alive?" by Kit (KittheKarkles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208429">"How are you two even alive?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit'>Kit (KittheKarkles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Found Family, Gen, Poor Wilbur has to deal with so much chaos now, Tags Are Hard, The poor children, i did too much research on repairing insect wings for this, i think thats all the tags, im probably going to change the title, mcyt - Freeform, my mind blanked on it, please get them some help :(, the doctor is so confused, titles are also hard, tubbo has BEES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and Techno, two explorers, who one day, stumble across some teens in a field, and so, as any reasonable person would do, practically adopt them and make their 2 people adventuring group, a 4 person adventuring group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"How are you two even alive?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur and Techno were travellers, not staying in one place for a long time. They both loved to explore the vast world, and so they did. Every week they stopped at a different village that was on their map, getting supplies and the occasional new map when they fully explored the locations on their current one.<br/>
One sunny day, the duo were travelling through some rolling plains, on their way to make a pit stop at a new village for their weekly supplies, things like bread, potatoes, (Techno’s favorite), and bottles of water for the times where clean water simply wasn’t available to them.<br/>
“Maybe I’ll see if the village here has some sheet music for sale…” Wilbur murmured to himself, he liked playing his trusty guitar, and recently learned he had a...special affinity for it. Wilbur could use his guitar to play special tunes, and it could do things like put people to sleep, or give them so much energy they might burst through the atmosphere and into space.<br/>
Techo absentmindedly hummed ‘mhm’s’ of agreements to Wilbur as he talked about what they needed to get, he was more focused on the scenery around them, it was a nice field, the grass was green and there were a decent amount of flowers littered around. The poppies stood out against the grass and the dandelions around the plains.<br/>
Their peacefulness was interrupted by what sounded like fast paced talking from different people,and a loud thump.<br/>
Wilbur looked surprised, and then called out a simple, “Hello?”, there was only the rustling of grass and leaves in response. “Come on, let's see if someone is there or if we are both hearing things….” Wilbur told Techno, and the two began to walk towards the source of the noise, a small tree came into view with a beehive on it.<br/>
But most startling, near the tree were two young looking boys, in very tattered clothes, talking to each other in quick, hushed whispers. “Oh! Hello?” Wilbur called out to the two boys, who looked towards Wilbur and Techno, the blond one with a look mixed with fear and anger, and the brown haired boy simply looked scared.<br/>
“Who are you…!?” The blond shouted at Techno and Wilbur, the brown haired boy hiding behind him, scared. Wilbur took a moment to look at the two children, the blond one was in a beige tank top, with rips at the edges of the fabric, and equally frayed brown shorts. Wilbur also made a mental note about the red horns and tail, the kid was most likely some kind of demon. He was also absolutely covered in bandaids.<br/>
“Jesus kid, we won't hurt ya.” Techno chimed in at seeing the blond’s defensive stance. Techno noticed the other child, 3 small looking bees in his arm, before noticing that the kid looked like a bee. He had small black antennas on his head and Techno could almost make out small bee wings on their back. The brown haired child had a tattered grey t-shirt on, and a lighter gray pair of pants, with the bottom frayed. He was also covered in bandaids, but less so then the blond.<br/>
The blond reached behind his back and grabbed the handle of a sword, and took it out, his hands shaking slightly. The sword was a crudely made iron one, covered in scratches and its handle was attached by some rope and a large stick.<br/>
“Woah woah, put the sword away, we aren’t here to hurt you.” Wilbur stammered out quickly, and crouched down to their level. “I promise we aren’t here to hurt you.”<br/>
Techno nodded. “We are going to the village near here, why don’t we take you guys there to get you cleaned up.” He said, slightly concerned at their tattered state.<br/>
The blond quickly shook his head and cried out, “No! We can’t go back there!” and the brunette nodded and mumbled, “They kicked us out…we only wanted some bread…” he trailed off.<br/>
“Can you at least tell us your names?” Wilbur asked them. The blond lowered his sword and quietly answered, “Tommy.” and the brown haired child answered, “Tubbo.”<br/>
“Okay, Tommy, Tubbo, I’m Wilbur, and that is Techno.” Wilbur said, pointing at the pink haired man. “I’m gonna ask you to stay here with him while I get some supplies, okay?”<br/>
Tommy hesitated and glanced back at Tubbo, who just nodded. “Fine. But lay a finger on either of us and I’m taking off a hand.” Tommy spat. It was clear he had some form of trust issues, and Tubbo just glanced down at the ground. Wilbur just nodded and took off at a jog to the village in the distance, not wanting to be gone for all too long.<br/>
“Weeeell.” Techno began, his monotone voice not showing any hint of emotion towards the situation. “Why are you two out here anyways? I would think you would be with your parents…”<br/>
Tommy glared at Techno once he said that, a look of anger and sadness in his eyes. “None of your business…” Tommy looked Techno up and down. “Pig boy.” Techno wheezed at that supposed insult, finding it more funny then insulting.<br/>
“Tommy be nice…” Tubbo murmured, holding a small pile of three bees in his arms, who seemed to be worried.<br/>
“What's with the bees…” Techno took a second to remember their names. “Tubbo?”<br/>
Tubbo’s eyes lit up at the question. “Oh! They are my friends!! They have names too, this one is Dot,” Tubbo pointed at a bee with 3 brown spots on the top of their head, “This one is Birch,” he then pointed at a bee with brown spots under both of their eyes, “And this one is Casey!” Tubbo finished by pointing at a bee with brown spots all over their head.<br/>
Techno nodded and smiled, he didn’t know if his tusks made him scary or not, so he tried looking friendly, he never knew if it worked. He turned to Tommy. “Where did you even get that sword?” Tommy looked embarrassed. “I uh- I just stole the blade from the dumpster of the blacksmith...and just found the rope and handle on the street-” he stammered out.<br/>
“Can I see it real quick? I promise I won’t break it or use it on you. I want to see something.” Tommy hesitated for a moment, before holding out the sword for Techo to see. The poor boy looked nervous about it, but Techno just stared at the blade and flipped it over.<br/>
“Hm...the handle could use some work but all this blade needs is some sharpening…” Techno murmured. “The blacksmith must have been a perfectionist if this was in their junk pile…”<br/>
Tommy chuckled slightly as Techno handed the sword back. “He only managed to complete around 5 orders from what I heard…all the other customers left after he kept throwing out their orders because ‘They weren’t up to his standards’.” Techno laughed a little.<br/>
After small idle chatter they heard Wilbur shout, “I’m back!”, the messenger style backpack he had looked much more full.<br/>
“I got some water and food for us,” Techno was about to ask something before Wilbur cut him off “Yes Techno, I got your potatoes. I’d rather not have you puking everywhere…” Wilbur muttered, Techno had a hard diet to get right, so far potatoes, carrots, bread, and mushroom stew being the only things the hybrid could stomach. Techno looked flustered at what Wilbur said and looked away.<br/>
Wilbur paused and looked at Tommy and Tubbo, before gently tossing two small bags at them.<br/>
“Some not ruined clothes for you, and an actual sheath for your sword Tommy…” Wilbur had noticed that the child was storing his sword inside his shirt, Wilbur almost had a heart attack when he saw it.<br/>
Tommy and Tubbo said their thanks, clutching the bags close to them, like they would vanish if they looked away from them.<br/>
Techno stood up and led Wilbur out of Tommy and Tubbo’s hearing, before asking him something. “We can’t just...leave them here. Can’t we take them somewhere?” he asked, glancing at the children.<br/>
“You’re right but...where would they go Techno? You heard them earlier, they were kicked out of their village.” Wilbur replied. They were both silent for a moment before Wilbur came up with an idea. “I’m probably going to sound insane, but what if they just...stayed with us? We have the means to support two more, you have your training side gig when we stop at villages, and I just play my music for some coin when we need it. And we have more than enough considering how cheap the both of us are.”<br/>
Techno chuckled at that and looked deep in thought. “Eh...sure. They better be able to keep up though.” He said. “And you are going to be like a dad, I’m too chaotic for that.” Techno continued, half-joking and half-serious.<br/>
Wilbur wheezed at that before regaining his composure and going towards the kids, who had put on the new clothes, well except Tubbo, who was struggling with the green sweater he had gained due to his wings.<br/>
Wilbur chuckled a little bit at that. “You need some help there?” Tubbo looked flustered at that but nodded, handing the sweater to Wilbur, “Turn around real quick so I can get the positioning right, okay?” Tubbo turned around and Wilbur held the sweater beside Tubbo, making two marks on the sweater where the slits for the bee-like wings would go, before taking out a pocket knife and then making the holes.<br/>
“There ya go kid.” Wilbur handed Tubbo the sweater, who ran behind the nearby tree to change without being looked at. He came out, and the sweater, while a little big on him, looked much better than the old, beat up t-shirt. Tommy had already changed, now sporting a red and white shirt and blue jeans, which was much easier to put on, the only issue was just not having his small tail getting stuck, which he succeeded at, a look of pride on his face.<br/>
Wilbur clapped his hands together and spoke. “Well...I have a question for you two.” Tommy and Tubbo looked at Wilbur inquisitively.<br/>
“What do you want to know…?” Tommy asked, looking slightly worried.<br/>
“Do you two have anywhere to go?” Wilbur asked, and then Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other, looking a little worried before Tubbo answered, and pointed at the tree with the beehive. “We live in the tree.”<br/>
Techno and Wilbur did a double take. “You- You live in that tree…?” Techno asked, looking surprised and slightly worried.<br/>
“Yeah! Why did you want to know..?” Tubbo said, looking slightly hesitant.<br/>
“I was going to ask if you guys wanted to stay with us-” Wilbur said before getting cut off by Tommy.<br/>
“Wait what? What do you mean ‘stay with you’...?” Tommy asked, he sounded hesitant, but the look in his eye was that of hope, and Tubbo just looked excited at just the question.<br/>
“Well, me and Wilbur here travel all over the place, and we were just thinking that travelling would be better than staying in your condition...and in a tree. It’s probably a stupid idea but-” Techno was cut off by Tubbo and Tommy.<br/>
“Yes!” The two children both said in sync.<br/>
“Anything would be better than staying here, we don’t really get much food and it isn’t good shelter from the monsters at night….”	Tommy went on, shuddering slightly.<br/>
Wilbur and Techno looked at eachother, their eyes wide. It explained why they were both covered in bandages and their thin appearance.<br/>
Techno sighed. “Well let's get a move on then. We are going to back track to a village we visited before.”<br/>
“Wait!” Tommy called out, he scrambled up the tree and the rustling of leaves filled the air, before he hopped off a low hanging branch, carrying a small bag. “Now we can leave.”<br/>
Tubbo looked at his bees, who simply just piled up on his head, and looked like they fell asleep. He giggled and began to walk with the rest of the group.<br/>
“What's in there?” Wilbur asked, and Tommy rummaged through the small bag. He took out two music discs, with two different colors in the middle. One green, and one purple.<br/>
“My greatest possession, my music discs!” He grinned, and put them back in the bag gently, not wanting to accidentally damage something.<br/>
After a while of walking, Wilbur sighed as he looked at his map, and then the position of the sun. “If we are lucky we can get to a different village by tomorrow and get you guys some proper medical attention besides bandaids….”<br/>
Tommy and Tubbo looked confused. “What do you mean?” Tommy asked. “We are fine….right?”<br/>
Tubbo nodded.“I for one, feel fine!”<br/>
“You aren’t fine, you are malnourished and are covered in bandaids, which I can only assume you used for things besides a scraped knee or elbow.” Techno snapped back, harsher than he wanted too, but he hoped it got the point across.<br/>
Tommy and Tubbo glanced at each other, and then glanced at Techno, both of them looking like they were called out from stealing from the cookie jar.<br/>
“Knew it.”<br/>
Tommy grumbled in the background, and Techno just snickered at it. So immature about just having to go to the doctor.<br/>
“Techno stop bullying them.” Wilbur called out to him.<br/>
“Hey! It isn’t bullying!” Techno protested, sticking out his tongue. He too, could be immature. </p>
<p>	Soon enough the night had fallen and passed, with the group setting up camp in the forest they had been passing through, falling asleep to Wilbur’s guitar and the comforting warmth of the campfire. Tubbo had fallen asleep first, with his bees asleep on his chest. Techno had noticed it first and started laughing a little, before being smacked on the back of the head for it by Wilbur.<br/>
“Are we almost there?” Tommy asked, as he had been for the past hour. Tubbo joined in the asking too, the two seemed to be anxious about going to the other village.<br/>
“You know, continuing to ask isn’t going to speed us up…” Techno muttered.<br/>
“Except that they asked right as we are pretty much there…” Wilbur said, since the village had started to come into their view. After a couple more minutes of walking the group arrived in the village, it could more be considered a town with how big it was however. After some asking around they managed to find the doctor of the town, and got into the office to get Tommy and Tubbo checked out.<br/>
“Alright...so what are you guys here for today?” The doctor asked, glancing at Wilbur since he was the one who actually got the appointment with the doctor set up when they arrived.<br/>
“We need these two, Tommy and Tubbo here to just get a basic checkup...I have some concerns about what they were eating and some injuries.” Wilbur explained.<br/>
Techno was just staring out a window, he hated doctors offices, the first time he went to one, (with Wilbur, coincidentally,) he was poked and prodded at too much for his comfort, and remembers some nurses laughing at him behind the counter for not knowing much English yet.<br/>
“Alright...so let's do Tommy first, can I have your age first?” The doctor, whose name was Dr.Johnson, asked Tommy, glancing at him from behind his glasses.<br/>
“Oh uhm.” Tommy did some counting on his fingers. “I think I’m….14?” he said, a hint of doubt in his voice. “All I know is I was born on the….9th! Yeah the 9th of April.” he said.<br/>
Tubbo chimed in, “Then I’m….14 too! I was born on like, December 23rd.”<br/>
‘Tubbo must have been born a year before hand, since it’s July…’ Wilbur thought, making a mental note of the two teen’s birthdays.<br/>
Dr.Johnson glanced at Wilbur after Tommy and Tubbo’s uncertainty at their birthdays, to which he just shrugged.<br/>
“Okay then…Tommy get on the scale please.” The doctor instructed, pointing at the scale against the wall. Tommy hopped out of the chair he was sitting on and got on the scale. The doctor fiddled with the sliding weights until everything was even.<br/>
“Lets see….oh dear. 98 pounds….” Tommy was insanely underweight. Tommy looked confused at the doctor's reaction and just hopped off the scale and back into his seat as Tubbo was called up to be weighed.<br/>
Tubbo was around the same weight, which worried the doctor even more, as that couldn’t be chalked up to genetics.<br/>
Dr.Johnson cleared his throat before addressing the group. “So for starters, you two are pretty underweight...do you mind telling me what your diet consists of?”<br/>
Tubbo answered first, “We usually ate some sweet berries Tommy would find in the forest and apples that hadn’t been picked by the villagers, and if we were lucky we would be able to swipe a stale loaf of bread that someone left out!”<br/>
The doctor looked at Wilbur and Techno, who looked decently horrified, the two barely ate anything. Tubbo and Tommy looked at eachother, and Tommy, looking worried asked,<br/>
“Is..that not normal?”<br/>
“Not at all.” Techno answered. “You can’t even feed a chicken with mainly sweet berries, much less a teenager.”<br/>
Dr.Johnson inhaled before having to continue their physicals. “Mr.Soot here mentioned injuries...I’m going to ask you to take off the bandages so I can see the injuries, okay? You go first Tommy, since I see you have much more than Tubbo...:”<br/>
After a while Tommy managed to take off all the bandages, and the doctor looked over the injuries. “None of these are too severe...just a lot of small cuts all around...are there any larger injuries I should know about?” Tommy nodded a yes and lifted up his shirt, where there was a large gash, where there were just a couple of small bandaids littering it.<br/>
“Oh sweet jesus Tommy what happened.” Wilbur cried out at seeing it, it didn’t look infected somehow, but it was large and deep.<br/>
“Oh! I had to fight off a zombie and it managed to scratch me there. It hurt when I got it but it doesn’t really now...only when something touches the area.” Tommy explained, almost a look of pride at the story.<br/>
Dr.Johnson examined the area before grabbing some higher quality bandages and wrapped them around the area. “Don’t take these off until the wound has mostly closed, and if they get dirty enough that there is a risk of infection, re wrap it with clean bandages.” he explained as he handed Wilbur the roll of bandages, which he promptly put in his backpack.<br/>
Tommy pulled his shirt back down and had new, cleaner bandages applied to the other wounds, before the doctor examined Tubbo. Tubbo only had some scrapes and bruises, but the more concerning injury was that he complained about a pain in the bee wings the teen had. Dr.Johnson, while not sure how to deal with wings, took a look anyways, and saw a large tear in both of the wings, from the middle almost all the way up, if the tears were any bigger, the parts of the wings may have fallen off.<br/>
“Oh dear. That...does not look good. I...I will be right back, I have a phone call to make.” The doctor hurried out of the room, leaving the group alone.<br/>
Tubbo looked worried. “Did I do something, what’s wrong?” he asked, glancing behind him to look at the wings, which usually just twitched idly when they weren’t in use.<br/>
“No, you didn’t Tubbo. It’s actually very good you mentioned your wings…” Techno replied, he was silent for a moment before asking, “What happened to them anyways?”<br/>
Tubbo hesitated answering for a moment, before inhaling and answering, not looking anyone in the eyes. He didn’t have his bees in the room to pet to help relieve some of the anxiousness he felt, so he just stared at the ground while talking. “Before me and Tommy were kicked out of the village, there used to be some kids who made fun of me and my bees, called me a freak, things like that.” Tubbo sighed before continuing. “And one day, I was walking on my own since I had been doing a small job late at night for a little bit of money, and they grabbed me and pulled me behind an abandoned house-”<br/>
Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. “And one of them took something sharp, probably a knife, and just sliced my wings- I think they tried to chop them off, but failed since someone out at night heard me screaming and stopped them. No one knew how to repair bee wings, and I didn’t either...so I just left them.” Tubbo wiped his eyes and glanced up, then back down after seeing Techno’s horrified looks.<br/>
After an uncomfortable time in silence, Dr.Johnson came back in, with someone else too. A friendly looking woman who looked like they were in a rush to get there. “This is my friend Ms.Hailey. She is more well versed on things like insect wings than me...she will be the one repairing them.” the doctor explained, before stepping out of the room.<br/>
“Hello there, Tubbo is it?” Ms.Hailey asked him, and Tubbo nodded. “Okay, do you mind standing up so I can get a better look at your wings there?”<br/>
Tubbo simply just stood up and turned around, occasionally glancing back at the woman who was examining the wings on his back, trying his best to not move much so they didn’t hurt.<br/>
Ms.Hailey sighed and looked at Tubbo, explaining what she needed to do. “Well, your wings are...extremely damaged.” She said bluntly. “They are extremely similar, if not identical to wings found on actual bees, the only bonus we have here to repairing them is that they have slightly increased strength and are less delicate than actual bee wings. On actual insects, a common practice is to actually take glue to mend the wing.” She explained. “That is what we are going to do to repair the wings, okay?” Tubbo simply just nodded at her as she took out some supplies out of her bag, a small bottle of clear super glue, and some lightweight looking bandages, which one could only assume was to be used to help keep the wing in place while the glue dried.<br/>
Tubbo winced as the glue was gently put on the edge of the tear, and then the other side of the wing was overlapped on it,then the bandages were wrapped around the wing vertically, just to help keep it in place while the glue dried, it was mainly up to Tubbo to keep them still. The process was repeated on the other side, and soon enough the glue was dried and the bandages were off.<br/>
Tubbo looked at the wings and grinned, they still hurt a little, but definitely not as much as they did before, and he could probably fly again! Tubbo gave his thanks to Ms.Hailey as she left the room.<br/>
Tommy grinned at Tubbo, happy to see him happy, no longer in as much pain as he was in. Dr.Johnson entered the room and proceeded to talk to Wilbur and Techno, Tubbo and Tommy couldn’t really hear much, only something about proper foods. Wilbur nodded and also asked his own question.<br/>
“On the topic of diets doc....what would be considered a proper diet for…” Wilbur glanced over at Techno, not entirely sure how to describe him. So Techno simply finished the sentence.<br/>
“Piglin-human of pure death.” He said, chuckling at the last part. Dr.Johnson looked Techno up and down, and seemed to think for a minute.<br/>
“What...what have you been eating?” the doctor asked, and Techno answered truthfully.<br/>
“I live on purely potatoes and bread. And mushroom stew and carrots too I guess. Only things that don’t make me puke.” He said, shrugging.<br/>
“Oh dear…” Dr.Johnson sighed, and flipped through his folder, handing Techno a paper.<br/>
“Once a week, try these foods, these are some foods that Tommy and Tubbo would have to be eating anyways in a proper diet, so you should be doing it as well. Eat them in small amounts.” And with that, the doctor left the room, sighing at the chaos of this group.<br/>
“Wilbur why have you done this.” Techno deadpanned, glaring at Wilbur.<br/>
“H-Hey- I didn’t know he would tell us to do that- I was just curious.” Wilbur said, trying to stifle a laugh at Techno’s reaction. Tommy however, didn’t, practically cackling like a witch at Techno’s reaction.<br/>
The group left the room they were in, Tubbo ran out of it and into the lobby, the small pile of his sleeping bees being woken up from behind the nurse’s desk, and flying into the teens embrace.<br/>
Techno actually sprinted out of the building entirely, happy to be out of there. “Oh thank God. If I was in there any longer I might have gone insane. The amount of white in there was too much. Too much. “ Techno rambled as the rest left the building.<br/>
Tommy nodded, “That place was kind of creepy…” he mumbled, and Tubbo nodded.<br/>
“But the lady was nice! She fixed my wings!” He said happily, while his bees flew around him as the group walked to a store to pick up some proper foods. Tommy and Tubbo picked out some foods that looked interesting to them, and Techno, despite his protests, was forced to pick out at least one food from the list the doctor gave them. So he just went with some beetroots. Wilbur grinned at the newfound chaos of the group, it felt oddly comforting, it felt right.<br/>
“I think I could get used to this.” He thought to himself, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me? Writing backstory? More likely than you think.<br/>This was actually pretty fun to do. I plan on doing...a lot more backstory....prepare.</p>
<p>I know nothing on medical stuff and most of it was from 11 pm frantic googling.<br/>I also know nothing about repairing insect wings and there was a lot of conflicting stuff so I just went with what i saw the most on forums tbh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>